


Fading

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Major character death - Freeform, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Eliza is taking her last breaths when Alexander finally return to her after abandoning her for another.Yet she still loved him to the end.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon/gifts).



> This was my take on Sharon’s prompt. She asked for water spirit Eliza. Eliza a young water spirit falls in love with a human man named Alex. She has a witch turn her human in order to win his love but the witch warns that if the man betrays her for another woman she will become a death spirit. Eliza is confident that that will not happen. Alex meets and become infatuated with her and it seems like he is as devoted to her as she is to him. But when he meets a wealthy beautiful woman named Maria he leaves her. However he slowly realizes that it is Eliza that he loves but by then it is too late.
> 
> Hope I did it justice!

“Eliza!” A voice cried.

Eliza knew that voice. 

She had once loved that voice.

And for some twisted reason, she still did.

“Alexander, my love,” Eliza murmurs, voice so soft, it was almost impossible to hear..

Alexander ran to her side from the other side of the room, clutching her hand in his.

“Eliza, my dear, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I shouldn’t have left. What's happening?” Alexander whispers, apologizing profusely.

“I….” Eliza starts, fading off into harsh coughs.

Alexander shushes her, tears leaving his eyes as he cradles her close.

“The one part of the transformation from sea spirit to human I didn't tell you of. This is it. The witch had said that if you fell for another, I would perish,” Eliza finally manages.

Alexander feels the breath leave his body. 

Maria. 

The red clad woman he had cheated on Eliza with.

The one greatest mistake of his life.

“You are dying because of my dishonesty?” Alexander questions, heart tearing into pieces.

Eliza raises one trembling hand to wipe a tear from his face. “It is alright, my love.”

Alexander starts shaking. “No, no! It is not alright!! Tell her to take me! Not you. Please….anyone but you.”

Eliza winces as she takes another breath.

Breathing felt like inhaling rigged icicles.

Cold, sharp, and unforgiving.

“Do you remember our wedding?” Eliza asks feebly.

Alexander was still shaking but smiles slightly and nods.

Eliza’s eyes glaze over at the memory.

“The lights, the food, the drinks, the colors. Everything was glowing. You looked nice in a suit.” Eliza says, drifting off.

Alexander presses a wet kiss to her forehead. “And you looked absolutely stunning in your dress.”

“I can see Philip,” Eliza mutters, hand reaching out on its own accord.

Alexander feels his heart shatter.

“Eliza, Betsey, please, love, it is not your time. Not yet. Please, I cannot lose another in my arms.” Alexander pleads.

Eliza smiles. “No. I have cherished out time together, my Alexander. No matter the sins you do or the dark arts you perform, I shall love you through thick and thin. Please, my love, take your time.”

Alexander shook with sobs as a final breath that seemed to shake the earth itself left Eliza.

Then silence engulfed the lonely room.

Life doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints.

It takes and it takes and it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
